


Remind Me Again

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, obliviate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is partially obliviated, the only thing he can't remember? Anything to do with Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember when or how I got this idea, but I started writing a long time ago and never got around to posting, so now I've spiced it up and sending it off into the world of AO3! This will probably be the longest chapter of the fic, just saying. If you like it, please comment and/or give kudos! xx

_The forbidden forest surrounded him, eyes lurking behind every gnarly tree trunk, and the sounds of creatures on midnight escapades rustled across the forest floor. Darkness filled every corner, and he found that this darkness suited him. So he glided through the forest on light feet, going deeper and deeper into the masses of tangled trees. Harry sensed something behind him and he turned around in a swish of robes, trailing behind him was Draco Malfoy; looking distressed and hurrying to keep up. With a disappointed shake of his head and another swish of robes, Harry began to move faster and farther into the centre of the forbidden forest. When they reached a small clearing, he reached out a hand to the boy. Pale blue veins popped out of his even paler white skin, and his joints cracked as he extended a knobbly hand._

* * *

 Harry woke up panting, his covers a tangled mass on the floor. His shirt clung to his back, slick with sweat, and he could still feel his heart beating tightly in his chest. He lay dazed in bed, but his mind revved, telling him to get up and do something. Eventually, fumbling for his wand, he found the marauders map and his invisibility cloak. He didn’t bother waking up Ron or Hermione, they had other things to worry about rather than his possibly false visions. So without even changing into his robes, merely putting on his shoes, Harry donned the invisibility cloak and raced along the corridors. Harry hadn’t been able to see his face in the vision, so he couldn’t be sure who Draco was with, but the pale white hands and black robes made Harry suspect the worst. When Draco was nowhere to be found on the map, Harry ran towards the forbidden forest, still hoping that this had been more of a dream than a vision.

Harry groaned inwardly as he came upon the forbidden forest, why couldn’t he just leave Draco to rot whenever he got into trouble? He suspected this was probably his hero complex that everyone was always talking about, but he told himself he wasn’t out here for Draco specifically; he just wanted to stop Voldemort, or whoever was out here. Twigs crunched under his feet, and the inky blackness surrounded him. He was now regretting not waking up Ron and Hermione, at least then someone would have had his back. He was realising that coming out here alone had been a little stupid on his part, but then again it would be worth it if it meant his friends weren't getting hurt. After casting a quick lumos, he began again moving through the forest; trying to remember what everything had looked like in the dream.

As Harry was wondering if he would have to stop and go back, he saw a bright green flash through the trees. He ran towards it, hoping that Draco wasn’t hurt, even if he was an insufferable git. As Harry dashed into the clearing from which the light had come, nearly tripping over a large tree root as he did so, his forehead came alive with pain. His vision swam, so much so that he could barely make out anything in front of him, and stars bounced across the darkness. He staggered back, rubbing his scar in an attempt to ease the blinding sensation. 

When the pain eventually subsided, so had the green light, and whoever had been accompanying Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry’s attention was drawn to the sound of someone retching as Draco then stumbled into the clearing, he fell to his knees, blood trickling out the side of his mouth.

“Malfoy! what happened?” Harry demanded, rushing towards him, a pang of worry stabbing deep in his gut. As Draco kept retching, Harry hovered above him, unsure of what to do. He felt helpless as he watched Draco’s back arch with each violent wave of hacking.

“Malfoy, I need you to tell me what happened.” Harry repeated when the fit had subsided. Draco looked up, confusion knitting his brow.

“I don’t _know_ what happened.” Draco said, looking around and hurriedly wiping his mouth. “Am I in the forbidden forest?”

“Malfoy?” Harry murmured, heart plummeting.

“Okay honestly, how do you know my name?”

“Malfoy, it’s me, Harry.” He shuddered at the blank look on Draco’s face. “You know, Potter, Golden Boy?”

“Excuse me, should I know you?”

Harry shook his head, pulling Draco to his feet; he began to lead him out of the forbidden forest.

“Who’re your best mates?”

“Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Occasionally Theo when he’s not being a brat.”

“What house are you in?”

“Slytherin, must you even ask?”

Harry chewed his lip as he mused over his next question.

“Have you ever heard of the golden trio?”

“Of course.” Draco said with disdain. “Granger, Weasley, and...” Draco paused, grasping for the third name.

“And?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Malfoy?”

“I said I’m thinking!” Draco snapped, but made no move to answer the question, the final name completely lost to him.

“C’mon, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Why? What’s wrong with me?”

“You’ve been obliviated in some way. You can’t seem to remember who I am.”

“Any particular reason I’d remember you?”

Harry grimaced, “maybe a few.”

As they moved through the forest Draco seemed to be afraid of every noise. An owl swooped close to their heads, and Draco yelped, jumping towards Harry and clutching his forearm.

“What the fuck Malfoy?” Harry grunted, shoving him off.

“Shut up.” Draco spat, and stepped away, not looking at Harry for the rest of their long walk.

* * *

 Soon enough Hogwarts was looming over them, the towers spiralling up into the starry night sky.  

“How are we going to sneak back in?” Draco asked, looking at Harry for advice, and Harry was surprised at how open and unassuming Draco’s expression was.

“Don’t worry, I came prepared.” Harry said, pulling out the invisibility cloak, which he had somehow managed to stuff in his back pocket.

“You came prepared with nothing?” Draco asked, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, “obviously not, this is a special bit of nothing.” With that Harry draped the cloak over the two of them.

“It’s an invisibility cloak.” Harry stated proudly.

“Amazing.” Draco breathed. “I wanted one so badly, but my father wasn’t able to find one.” Harry watched Draco examine the cloak, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, muttering about this and that. It was so strange to see Draco’s expression as anything other than offensive that it took Harry a little by surprise. Draco seemed so childishly curious and inquisitive, his lips turned up in a tiny smile, cheeks flushed with awe.

Wandering through Hogwarts under the cloak, everything was given a new sense of mystic. The idea that no one could see them made it feel as if they were alone in the universe, and the rising castle walls and flickering lamp lights made everything even more surreal. Harry’s skin tingled every time Draco’s hand brushed his, every time their shoes shuffled together, every time their skin made the smallest of contact. Harry wasn’t used to the close proximity that the invisibility cloak brought with anyone but Ron and Hermione. When Draco crept out from beneath the invisibility cloak, Harry was almost sad to see him go, and Harry waited for Draco to be safely in the care of Madame Pomfrey before he continued on to the headmaster’s office.

“Lemondrops.” Harry whispered, stepping into Dumbledore's office.

“Oh, Harry. How nice of you to join me.” Dumbledore smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his horn rimmed glasses.

“Uhm, so I ... had a vision, and now Draco’s been obliviated and has no idea who I am, sir.” Harry said, shuffling awkwardly and itching to get back to the infirmary and see what Madame Pomfrey had made of the situation. Whether it was ... reversible.

“Well then Harry, what are we waiting for? Let us visit Madame Pomfrey.” Dumbledore strode out of the room, and Harry was quick to follow.

* * *

 “I’m afraid I just don’t know what to make of it.” Madame Pomfrey sighed. Draco sat on one of the beds, head in his hands, strands of blond hair falling messily in front of his face. Harry felt sorry for him, he knew how it felt to have part of your mind no longer your own.

“It doesn’t appear to be a normal obliviate spell, I don’t know when or even if it’s reversible. Nothing else seems to be wrong, so there’s a chance that with excessive care it could change, but I can’t make any promises. My suggestion is that because it appears Draco’s memories of Harry appear to be the focus of the spell, to try and somehow work past the block. You boys should spend as much as time together so that Draco can regain his memories, and perhaps you will find something else that Draco’s forgot that will give us an idea of why this has happened in the first place.”

Harry’s face fell, he didn’t mind Malfoy so much when he wasn’t spewing insults, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to spend all summer with this new ingenious Malfoy. His fancies about spending summer at the burrow, pick up quidditch games with the Weasleys, long walks with Ginny and Ron, joking around with Fred and George, dinners by Molly Weasley, and interesting muggle stories from Arthur Weasley, were blown out the window. He glanced at Draco, expecting a glare to be marring his features, but instead he saw something that he couldn’t quite categorise. Draco seemed almost pleased, certainly not upset. He was most likely confused, but the fact that Harry didn’t see any hatred was unsettling.

“The school year is not yet over, but I’ll kindly ask that when summer begins you two will stay behind and try to unlock Draco’s missing memories. Until then, Harry, please still try to stimulate Draco’s memories in hopes that perhaps this predicament will be solved sooner rather than later.” Dumbledore pronounced. “Perhaps the two of you can start now, have a nice little chat in the infirmary before you both go your separate ways.” Harry groaned but gave Dumbledore a weak smile, and moved to sit in a chair next to Draco’s bed. Lamenting that he had decided to go outside and follow the vision, but knowing that if he was told this was what was going to happen, he would have done it anyway.

“It’s best we get this over with.” Harry grumbled, looking up at Draco. His hair was still tousled, strands going every which way, and his clear grey eyes were focused intently on Harry. It sent a small shiver running along Harry’s spine, and he quickly broke eye contact. Draco sighed, “is it painful to talk to me?” He seemed to be asking in all innocence, and it made Harry feel a bit guilty for showing his displeasure so clearly.

“Well, ‘spose you don’t remember, but the two of us, we never really, well we just didn’t get along. Very well.”

“Why not?”

“Uh, it’s kind of complicated. A lot of stuff happened between us and we just, we don’t like each other much.”

“Did we have a falling out?”

“Well, I guess we did, but we were never really friends in the first place.”

“Maybe we should start over.” Draco mused, “pretend we’d never met before. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch for me, obviously.”

“I mean sure, if you want.”

Draco sat up in bed, sticking his hand out to Harry.

“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Harry glanced down, nostalgia tickling the back of his mind. The image of a young Draco Malfoy, frowning at Harry's rejection of the same offered hand, flashed through his mind. 

“Harry, Harry Potter.” He said, grasping Draco’s hand and shaking firmly.

“It’s a pleasure.”

Harry ended up sleeping in the infirmary for the night, too tired to go back to the Gryffindor dorm for the hour before he’d have to get up again, and he fell asleep staring at the sleeping figure of Draco Malfoy, wondering if things would be different now, and if Draco regained his memories, would everything go back to the way it had been before. 

* * *

 “Where were you this morning mate? And why'd you walk into the great hall with that bloody ferret?” Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

That morning Harry had woken up to a sore back, wondering why he was in the infirmary and why he could hear someone retching in the background. Then it all came back to him and he had stumbled off to get Madame Pomfrey, but by the time he had fetched her Draco was fine, and all that was needed was a small bit of potion to help Draco’s sore throat. After that had been sorted, Draco and him had walked to the great hall for breakfast in silence. Draco felt awkward for not knowing how to fill in the conversation, Harry felt awkward walking next to Draco and not having to defend himself from a bombardment of insults. When they had reached the great hall they had nodded to each other, and parted ways. Before Harry had even sat down, there were questions from all sides. Ron and Hermione wanted to know where he had been last night, the rest of the Gryffindor table wanted to know if he and Malfoy had just had a big fight, and he had to listen to the screeches of Pansy Parkinson coming from the Slytherin table.

“I’ll tell you two later, right now I really need to eat.” Harry muttered, too tired to explain his predicament, and not wanting to break the news to Ron that he wouldn’t be coming to the burrow this summer.

“Okay mate, just tell us when you’re ready.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You guys worry too much.” Harry said, but that didn’t stop Hermione and Ron from looking worried, and their private glances didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. However, Harry was left undisturbed for the rest of breakfast. The day was as normal as Harry had hoped it would be, Draco not being in any of his classes, and then it was potions. And in potions, Harry was always paired with Draco, perhaps because Snape enjoyed to see Draco doing so well as Harry struggled along, or that somehow Draco was always able to get Harry to lose house points. Harry sat next to Draco, silently hoping that he’d have regained his memories, and knowing that was extremely unlikely.

“Hello Harry.” Draco greeted him, and Harry nearly fell off his chair at the use of his first name.

“Hello ... Draco.” Harry managed to force out, feeling decidedly awkward and very uncomfortable. Harry glanced at Ron, who was sending him a pointed expression that Harry only assumed meant that they would be talking later.

“I hear we’re normally partners in potions.”

“We are.” Harry blanched because now Draco was smiling at him, and he didn’t like this strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

“What do you think we’ll be doing today?”

“I don’t know.”

“I hear it might be Amorentia.”

“Oh.”

“Although only one person can make it at a time so this would take a while. I suppose I can make it first if you want.”

“Sure, I guess.”

“You can chop up the ingredients.”

“Yeah, that’s what we normally do.”


End file.
